Jonesing For You Part 1
by Mollie.Jain
Summary: Embry has a crotchety neighbor Old Red, whose granddaughter is coming to stay. Red has decided Embry will date her. She's a spunky city girl and sparks are going to fly - hot and fast. No hatred between Embry and his mother, they have a good relationship. 1st in a line of small stories about the pack. AU... no baby imprinting and Edward left Bella before they had a wedding.


**This is just a hot little 2 parter I did a while ago. I realized I never put it up on this site. I am going to post part 2 on TR so I figured I should let my fans here have it too. Love you all!**

* * *

"The roof is patched and I did a water check. You're good for the winter." Embry smiled respectfully at the older man glowering at him.

"So if I get a drip of water, you're coming back out to fix it for free?"

Embry chuckled and nodded. "Yes sir."

His temporary employer nodded and turned back into the house, motioning Embry to follow him. Everyone knew that Redmond 'Red' Jones was a crotchety old man, but he had always been kind to Embry and his mother; being their only neighbor on the small road they lived on. In fact, he had rented them their house, adding up the payments until he informed Tiffany Call one day that the house was now hers, free and clear.

So, regardless of his bad temperament, Embry did whatever he could to help him. He was getting up there in years, and he would be up on the roof himself if Embry didn't offer to do it first. Of course, as proud as he was, he insisted on paying Embry for what the young man offered to do for free.

"How much do I owe you?" he barked and Embry shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Humph," Red muttered as he walked over and moved an easy chair, pulling up a square of carpet to reveal a safe in the floor. Embry had known of it since he was a small boy; he even knew the combination, and he was pretty sure he was the only person Red trusted enough to reveal the hiding place of his considerable amount of cash.

"Here." Red thrust a roll of cash held by a rubber band at him. "This is for the roof and I also want you to drive up to Port Angeles tomorrow to pick up my order at the hobby shop."

Embry nodded. "Gary will have it?"

Red humphed again and smiled a little. "Wish my own boy would have turned out as good as you, Embry Call. Good for nothing loser never did anything helpful or appreciative; no matter what I gave him."

Red marched over to a small cabinet hanging in the hallway and pulled out a set of keys. Stomping back to Embry, he handed them over.

"Take the Jeep in the garage. Bought it last week. You're covered on the insurance, but that doesn't mean you should get all reckless and speed happy."

Embry nodded, slipping the keychain into his pocket.

"You know my boy Phil?" Red asked suddenly and Embry hesitated a second before answering him.

"Uh, I think I met him once when I was little."

Red nodded. "Yeah; disappointment to his ma, that boy. I say for the first time in my life, may her spirit rest in peace; that I am glad she isn't here to see the latest stunt he has pulled."

Red Jones was continuously telling Embry and Tiffany the 'stunts' his only child pulled and Embry had to admit, sometimes it was more interesting than a movie. Of course he suspected that Red exaggerated the circumstances, but it was never boring to listen to him rant about 'Philemon Daniel Jones'.

"In spite of the fact that he knew how much his mother yearned for grandchildren; that selfish turd impregnated and then abandoned a young woman some eighteen years ago."

Red looked at Embry shrewdly. "Now, I reckon you understand how that feels. So I want you to tell me. Am I a cruel and unfair father to disown my own son and cut him out of my will?"

Embry's head was suddenly swimming and he felt like he might pass out. Was Red saying that Embry was his grandson? Is that why he had always treated Embry and his mother so well?

_No, it couldn't be._ He had no relation to any of the bloodlines of the shifters and Esther, his wife, had been alive until Embry was fourteen.

"Oh, hell boy! I wasn't talking about you!" Red looked alarmed as he realized the conclusion Embry had drawn.

He shuffled around on his overloaded desk and pulled out a large white envelope. As he rummaged through the contents, he tsked.

"No, Philemon got a nekkid dancer down in Portland pregnant, and refused to accept the child was his. I guess the girl wasn't too bright, as she never took him to court." He pulled out a square of paper.

"Aha! Here; look at her," he instructed handing what turned out to be a picture to Embry. "She's incredible isn't she?"

Embry stared dumbstruck. She was a stripper? She looked like she was fifteen.

"Uh, she's very pretty," he said, somehow knowing Red wanted his agreement that the girl was 'incredible'.

"Abbie. Her name is Abbie." Red smiled widely and Embry was taken aback as he had never seen such a joyful expression on the old man's face in his whole life.

"I can see why Phil would find her attractive."

Red's eyes bulged and his jaw sagged for a minute. Then he started laughing. "Oh no! Sorry, Embry my boy. That isn't the mother. That's my granddaughter. Phil has never even seen her."

He sobered and took the photograph back from Embry. His eyes softened and his russet face was wreathed in a smile. "She found me. She's been working since she was thirteen, saving money and she hired a private detective to find Phil's family. She found me three months ago."

He looked up at Embry. "Her mother is a heavy drug user who always has unsavory characters around her. Abbie fears for her safety and has asked me if she could come live with me."

"She arrives tomorrow evening. That is why I had you paint the spare room last week." Red sighed. "I just wish Esther was here to meet her."

Embry didn't remind him that he had said only minutes ago, that he was glad she wasn't here to be disappointed by her son again.

Red narrowed his eyes at Embry. "You be careful picking up my packages. That jeep is for Abbie and I don't want it wrecked before she even gets here."

"Of course," Embry nodded and made his way to the front door.

"Oh and young man?" he turned at the tone in Red's voice.

"Yes?"

"I fully expect you to be nice to her. Help her make friends and take her to tribe functions. I was thinking you and her should date." Embry almost choked, so surprised was he at the words from the eccentric man.

Red smiled. "Abbie's never had many friends, she said. And I am not happy thinking my granddaughter is lonely. I don't trust the young men here to be around her without sniffin' up her skirts. If she is going to socialize with the pack of wild hooligans you run with; I would feel more comfortable knowing she was already claimed by you."

Embry honestly didn't have a word to say in response.

Red waved him towards the door. "Go on, take the jeep now so you have some transportation tonight and think about what I said. I'll even fund the two of you so you can have fun and go places."

Embry took the opportunity to flee the house. Red was wacky sometimes, but this was outrageous.

He wanted Embry to date his granddaughter?

Had he even met Abbie yet? What would she think about her newly discovered grandfather already deciding who she would date.

He went to the garage and smiled when he saw the jeep. For all his grouching, Red had a big heart for the people he cared for. The vehicle was a black 2006 Jeep Grand Cherokee and looked like it had only been driven a few times. When he got in the drivers seat, he noted that there was only 59,473 miles on it.

It started easily and he pulled out of the small garage, thinking he would really appreciate a vehicle like this. As he drove the short distance to his own home, he wondered if Abbie Jones was as nice as her picture suggested. Because from the one small photograph he had seen, she was incredibly pretty.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"Hey, Embry. Here to get Mr. Jones order?" Embry gave Gary his little half smile, nodding.

"Yep. His granddaughter is coming this afternoon and he doesn't want to risk missing her arrival."

Gary chuckled, nodding as he walked to the back counter of the small hobby shop he clerked. He was a few years older than Embry and worked afternoons and evenings as he made his way through community college.

"Well, better you than him. He always hassles me, but I have the feeling it's because he's bored."

Embry retrieved the box from Gary and paid the total from the cash Red had given him the day before.

"Later," he said, pushing open the door with his elbow.

Driving away from the hobby shop; he decided he would stop at the little bakery that made the cupcakes his mother loved so much. He tried to do nice things for her. He appreciated how hard she had worked to give him a decent life and he knew she didn't have many pleasures in life.

"I'd like four Oreo Supremes, four Red Velvet and four Lemon Luscious," he told the woman behind the counter. He always ordered the same thing when he came here. His mother loved all three and he had learned the first time he bought these cupcakes after phasing, that he better not just buy one of each for himself.

The middle aged woman boxed up his cupcakes and right when she set them on the counter, he had a sudden idea and blurted it out before he could change his mind.

"Could you also make me one of your purple box specials with the same three and add a carrot cake as the fourth." Janice, as her name tag read, smiled and nodded, making up one of their small gift boxes as he requested.

Embry wasn't thinking that he would actually follow Red's directive and date Abbie; but it wouldn't hurt to bring her something as a 'welcome to the Rez', from he and his mother.

An hour later, he dropped the dozen cupcakes in his own kitchen before driving to Red's. Nothing spoke of a new person arriving, but he wasn't sure if Abbie had gotten there yet.

After parking the Jeep carefully and circling it to check for any dirt or scratches; he set the small purple bakery box on top of Red's hobbies and headed into the house.

"Ah, Embry my boy. Nice to see you made it back with the Jeep intact."

Embry chuckled and shook his head. "I was careful Mr. Jones."

He carried the box inside and set it back in Red's little hobby workshop. The purple box looked ridiculous in his large hand and Red smirked when he came back to the living area.

"I see you're already bringing courtin' gifts."

"Uh," Embry's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "This is just a little 'welcome to the neighborhood' from my mom and I."

Red took the box and placed it in the middle of the dining table. "Well, tell your mother thank you for her thoughtful gift," and he cackled, walking back to the front door. He looked through the screen, and Embry couldn't help but think he looked like an eager little boy, waiting for the ice cream truck.

"I've got to run, Mr. Jones. My shift starts in fifteen minutes."

Red turned and glared at him. "You're not staying to greet Abbie?"

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go to work." Embry felt regretful for disappointing the older man, but he couldn't miss his patrol. Red waved him off.

"I know. You go on. You do an important job, but I expect you to come meet Abbie."

Embry nodded before leaving quickly. He ran to his house and took five minutes to place three of the cupcakes on a nice plate, under a small glass cake dome. He scribbled a note appreciating her being a great mom and left it tucked under the edge of the plate. She would see it when she got home from work and he hoped it would make her happy. Wolfing down two cupcakes, he walked towards the trees in the back of his house, shoving the last bite the moment he reached cover. He tied his cutoffs to his leg and wolfed out with only a minute to spare.

"Done being Red Jones' bitch?" Paul snarked in his mind and Embry flipped him off mentally.

"I'm out," Seth said, and Paul huffed in acknowledgement.

"Quiet all day," Paul informed Embry just as Jake phased in. "And now I'm going to make some noise with Rachel while Jake is otherwise occupied."

Jacob ignored the barb, even though the mental image of his sister under Paul made him gag.

"What's up?" Jake asked Embry once their minds were free of Paul and his unwanted porn.

"Not much. Patched Jones' roof yesterday and picked up his hobby crap from Port Angeles."

He felt Jacob nod. "I don't get how you can handle him. He's the rudest, most grouchy human being. My dad and Old Quil are even scared of him.

Embry chuckled. "He's not bad. If he likes you, he's actually pretty generous. Plus, he's in a good mood right now. That always helps

Jacob gave another mental head shake, thinking that Embry really had a special ability to deal with difficult people.

Six hours later, the two of the met behind Jake's house and phased back, dressing in shorts before they walked out of the tree line.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jacob asked Embry, flashing his white smile at his best friend.

Embry shrugged. "Thought I'd go spend a little time with my mom. She's off tonight and we haven't really seen each other much for the last few weeks."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to have dinner with my dad and then I might go see Bella."

"She heard from the Bloodsuckers recently?" Embry asked and Jacob shook his head happily.

"Nope. She's not even calling Alice anymore trying to get information on him. Like I told you - It's just a matter of time before she forgets him."

"I would hope so," Embry said honestly. "After everything he said to her and promised; just doing a complete one eighty because the blond Alaskan vamp finally seduced him and he fucked her once. He's a tool."

Jake smiled. "Well, his stupidity is my gain."

Embry gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you if it works out. I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked casually home; it only took him ten minutes at his easy pace. His mom was in the kitchen when he got there and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey honey," she said, hugging him when he wrapped one of his arms around her small shoulders. She pulled back and grinned at him.

"Thank you for the cupcakes; although my hips won't appreciate them tomorrow."

He smiled back at her. "I don't know why you worry so much about it. You should just enjoy your food. You look great."

Tiffany pushed him out of the kitchen with a little laugh. "Oh go on, you big flatterer."

Twenty minutes later, she put one of her 'half-homemade' meals on the table and he ate with gusto. They had a nice conversation over their food and Embry was thankful for the millionth time that Sam had given him day patrol to help the situation with his mom.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"So, Red brought his granddaughter Abbie over to meet me this afternoon." Tiffany said a couple hours later as they watched TV.

Embry cringed silently and waited for what she would say next.

"I get the idea that he expects you to date her," Tiffany said lightly and knew she was correct when her son's ears turned red.

"Don't worry; I'll back you up if Red hassles you. You should never date any girl unless you have a true interest in her."

Embry shook his head. "No, I mean, thanks. But I think I can handle myself. You know I would never disrespect a woman."

Tiffany nodded proudly. "I know. But I also know that you respect Red and have a hard time saying no to him. Just remember that Abbie is young and Red said she's had a really tough life. Regardless of what he has in his head; he doesn't really know her yet and she could get hurt easily."

They watched their show in companionable silence and when it was over, Tiffany hugged her son and kissed the top of his head like he was still five. Embry stood when she walked out of the room and stretched. Slightly tired, but not quite ready to go to sleep, he went outside and sat on the front steps. He watched the night, seeing small creatures scurrying around, bats and owls flying between the trees and then out of the darkness came a most unexpected sight.

She was no taller than five foot, six inches and her body was curved in the most perfect way. His jaw dropped as he watched her walk in the most fluid movement he had ever seen in a female; barring the vampires.

He noticed her several minutes before she saw him; as he had the distinct advantage of his wolf sight while she was a mere human. Her eyes met his when she was a dozen yards from the porch, and she gave him a little smile.

"Hi, I'm,"

Abbie Jones. The name reverberated through his head before she spoke the words and he could do nothing but stare at her in awe. Her photograph had come nowhere near showing her true beauty and Embry felt like a fool when he just grinned like an idiot at her.

"Abbie Jones," she said, finishing her introduction. "My grandfather went to sleep like four hours ago and he snores like a freight train. Plus the silence and bug noises are creeping me out."

She had reached him by then and stopped a couple feet away. He stood and stretched out his hand. "I'm Embry. Nice to meet you."

She shook it and smiled again. "Yeah, I figured. My grandfather brought me over to meet your mom. He said I would meet you tomorrow." She motioned to the steps.

"Would you mind if I hung out with you for a few minutes?"

Did he mind? That would be like asking him if he minded having a steak dinner or front row seats to a Seahawks game. Of course he didn't mind!

"Sure," he said, and gave her a little smile in return, having no idea what his unconscious half smirk did to the young woman's insides.

He waited for her to sit and then sat beside her.

"How do you sleep with all the... creatures, chirping and howling, and then the dead silence in between?" Abbie asked him, tucking her hands under her thighs.

Embry chuckled. "I guess I'm used to it. I've lived here my whole life, so I'm not sure what it's like to not have those things. How do you sleep in the city?"

"Well, let's just say that gunshots, sirens and screaming lowlifes were the sleep song of my childhood." She scrunched up her nose at him. "I guess it's really true that what is familiar, is what you think is normal."

They talked about inconsequential things for a few minutes and then she stood. "I shouldn't keep you up. My grandfather says you work and go to school. Since tomorrow's Monday, I'm sure it's gonna suck bad enough for you without the added bonus of sleep deprivation. So," she gave him a little smirk. "I'll leave you to your beauty rest."

Embry chuckled. "You are definitely related to Red - uh, Mr. Jones."

"Well, he is my grandfather." She shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "It's kind of neat to think I have a grandfather. He's different from what I always imagined my grandfather would be like, but I think it might be a good thing."

"He's pretty great," Embry said encouragingly. "He's kind of crotchety to some people, but if he cares about you or respects you, he's generous and protects you as family. He's been really good to me and my mom and we aren't even related to him."

He stood and mirrored her pose, shoving his hands into his shorts pockets. "I'd say you'll have it pretty good with him."

Abbie grinned. "Thanks. Well," she motioned to the road. "I better get back in case he wakes up."

Embry waved and she waved in return. She took three steps away and then turned back quickly.

"Hey!"

He raised his eyebrows in query.

"You wouldn't happen to have a box fan I could borrow would you?"

His eyebrows dipped in confusion and she chuckled.

"My mom and I lived above a bar one time and I would run a fan to drown out the noise so I could sleep. Maybe it will work now in reverse; drown out the silence."

Embry nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let me get it for you. Do you want to come inside?"

She followed him just inside the front door and waited while he retrieved a fan from the hall closet.

"I could carry it over for you," Embry offered and she smiled saucily.

"Is it really so heavy?"

"Maybe," he said, in the same tone she used.

"Sure," she said, and bit her lip as she smiled. They left the house together. It only took three or four minutes to reach Red's house and Embry handed her the fan at the door.

"I'll see you around. Let me know if the fan doesn't make enough noise to drown out the silence."

Abbie nodded and glanced down at the ground. "Thanks. See you."

She moved inside and shut the door silently. Embry waited until he heard the fan turn on and then walked back home with a smile on his face.

Even if Red hadn't put the idea in his head before; he would have still been interested in Abbie Jones.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"Embry, my boy." Red said, holding up his hand to flag him down.

"Hey, Mr Jones."

"I heard that there's a bonfire on the beach tonight."

Embry nodded. "Yeah, there is."

Red gave a calculating smile. "Abbie's been here for three days and hasn't been anywhere yet. I was thinking this would be a good opportunity for her to meet some young people. She'll meet you at the beach."

"Why don't we just go together and really set tongues wagging!" Abbie said, coming out the front door.

"Hey Embry," she said with a little smile.

"When did you meet?" Red asked in a surly voice; disappointment clear on his face that he hadn't been there to see the young'uns reactions the first time they saw each other.

"I couldn't sleep the other night and went outside to look around the house. Embry was on his porch and I introduced myself."

She gave Embry a nod. "Don't worry about Granddad. I'm not going anywhere without an invitation from the people there."

"Well then, I officially invite you to the bonfire," Embry said lightly to Abbie and she sighed theatrically.

"Well, if it's all official like, I guess I have to accept."

Red gave a shiteating grin. "Good! You meet over here and take the Jeep."

Embry nodded. "It starts around six," he told Abbie.

"What should I wear?" she asked and he shrugged.

"It's pretty casual. You'll probably want to wear jeans and have a sweatshirt."

She bit her lip. "Okay. See you at six then."

Embry nodded and waved as he backed away.

At six that evening, Embry knocked on the Jones' door.

"Hey!" Abbie said sounding breathless. Embry stared at her for a good solid minute. "I'm all ready," she told him.

Embry shook his head and then nodded. "Yeah, okay." He took a deep breath. "Wow! You look amazing."

She flushed and bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "Thanks."

She had on a pair of dark wash jeans and black motorcycle boots. Her top was just grey knit, but the front panel had been twisted and knotted in a way that was both interesting and accentuated her amazing curves.

She had a fleece lined sweatshirt over one arm and she looked back to where Red was on the sofa.

"See you later," she said sweetly and Red waved her out.

"I don't want to see you until tomorrow. You go have fun and don't leave the party until after my bedtime. Otherwise, it defeats the whole purpose of you going."

Abbie chuckled. "Your bedtime is eight o'clock."

Red nodded and took a swig of his homemade wine. "Exactly. You have fun. Embry will protect you from the hooligans. You two have a nice time and if the party's a bust, Embry can show you some of the finer points of La Push that are best seen at night."

Embry goggled at him and Abbie rolled her eyes as she shut the front door behind her. "I guess I don't have to apologize for him. You've definitely known him longer than I have, so I'd guess that you are quite familiar with his outrageousness."

Embry nodded with a little laugh. "Oh yeah."

She held out the keys. "Would you drive since I have no idea of the area?"

He drove them to the beach and parked. He opened her door for her and as they walked towards the unlit bonfire, he looked at Abbie and grimaced. "Listen. The guys - some of my friends; are a little rowdy. If they hassle you or anything, just ignore them and I'll deal with them. They're not bad. Just a little... testosterone loaded."

Abbie raised her eyebrows, but smiled. "Embry; I appreciate the warning and the concern, but I have dealt with some guys that I'm positive would make your friends look like fuzzy little kitties."

It struck Embry funny, imagining the wolves as fuzzy kitties and he laughed. Abbie joined him and they reached the wolves and imprints, both with smiles on their faces.

Everyone looked in surprise at Embry with a girl.

"Everybody, this is Abbie Jones. Abbie, this is everyone."

Emily was the first to respond and came over to them. "Hi," she said, extending her hand and Abbie smiled back at her, shaking her hand politely. "I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Abbie said. "You too."

"Are you related to Red Jones?" Emily asked, and Abbie chuckled.

"Yes. He's my grandfather."

Emily's eyes widened and Embry wondered if she had even known that Red had a child.

"So, I see now why you're so willing to be Red Jones' bitch," Paul said to Embry while he deliberately looked Abbie up and down. "Hi, I'm Paul," he said to her, his panty-dropper smile firmly in place.

"Paul!" Jared said, glaring at his friend. Abbie just chuckled.

"I doubt Embry has ever been or will ever be anyone's bitch." She looked over Paul's shoulder and grinned. "But from the holes that really pretty girl is digging in your back, I'd say you already are, and will always be someone's bitch."

A split second of silence was followed by hearty laughter from all the wolves. Even Sam was chuckling as he looked at Embry and Abbie.

Rachel crossed to Abbie and smiled. "I already love you. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

Abbie gave Embry an apologetic smile as she allowed Rachel to tug her away by the hand. Embry waved her on and smiled, letting her know that he wasn't offended.

"So, that is Red Jones' granddaughter?" Embry looked over at Quil's question and nodded.

"Yep."

"Her personality is almost better than her looks," Leah commented, standing a little behind the two of them as she stared at Rachel and Abbie; Kim smiling shyly as she was introduced to the newest resident of La Push. Leah brushed past the guys and circled the fire to reach the girls.

"Are you two dating?" Paul asked incredulously, his put down by Abbie doing nothing to discourage him. Embry gave him a look.

"She moved here three days ago, her grandfather just informed me that I was taking her here tonight because he wanted her to meet other young people."

Paul smirked. "Red. Jones'. Bitch." He mouthed it almost silently and Embry did his best to ignore the irritation that rose in him. It wasn't hard when Abbie looked over at him and gave him another one of her gorgeous smiles.

Jacob came jogging down the beach just then and stopped by his two best friends. "Wow! Who's the girl?" he asked.

Quil grinned. "Abbie Jones," he supplied helpfully. "She already put Paul in his place." This was said in a slightly gleeful tone and Paul growled at him.

"Jones? Like related to Red Jones?" Jacob asked in surprise.

All three guys chuckled.

"That's what I thought too," Paul said and looked at her. "Who would have thought that the old coot carried genes that would make something that hot?"

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`

"So, how terrible do you think my friends are?" Embry asked as he pulled out of the parking space at the beach and Abbie laughed.

"They're great! I have never had that many people be so nice and welcoming to me before." She sighed and leaned her head back on the seat. "I really like Leah. She's totally my type of girl."

That was a surprise to Embry. But it was kind of nice. Leah didn't have many girlfriends and maybe Abbie was her kind of girl too.

"So, where are these secret places in La Push that are best seen at night?" Abbie asked him as he drove towards their street.

Embry looked over at her. "Uh, well, I uh," he stopped, not wanting to sound like a bigger moron than those few syllables had already made him sound. She giggled.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." She suddenly looked serious, pursing her lips for a second. "I did wonder; what's further down the road past our two houses?"

Embry smiled. "Just a road that stops a few hundred yards before a cliff."

Abbie's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Like a random cliff or a cliff overlooking the ocean?"

"I'm pretty sure it's right on the ocean."

"Oooh! Could you show me? It's only ten thirty. I never go to bed before midnight and my grandfather did say to have fun!"

"I guess," Embry said and then grinned. "It might be a little cold," he warned and Abbie gave a secretive smile.

"I aced an online quiz about the best survival methods in cold elements. If the situation becomes dire, I could show you a few."

Her meaning was clear as was the look in her eyes and Embry felt the blood surge in his veins.

_Holy shit!_ Could he really be so lucky as to have a girl like Abbie Jones want him?

He saw her move and a second later, she pressed her lips to the side of his neck.

"Have you ever seen that movie, The Chase, with Charlie Sheen and Kristy Swanson?" She whispered, moving to her knees and leaning closer to him and she ran her hand across his chest.

Embry was stunned, not expecting things to happen or move this fast. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe."

Abbie moved her attention from his neck and kissed his jaw, moving across with little pecks until she reached the corner of his mouth.

"He kidnaps her and within a few hours, she is completely infatuated with him and she fucks him as he drives a hundred miles an hour down the freeway."

She kissed the side of his mouth and used her left hand to run through Embry's hair. "It's my favorite movie of all time. I've kind of felt like her since I came here to La Push. When I met you, I was suddenly obsessed with thoughts of you. I wanna fuck you so bad."

Her right hand moved to his lap as he turned onto their road and she stroked him through his jeans. "Wow! I don't really have tons of experience, but it seems like you feel the same way."

Embry slammed the car into park at the very end of the road, killing the lights as he pulled the emergency brake for extra protection.

Abbie grinned as he turned to stare her in the eyes. "Should we practice our survival skills before you show me the cliffs?"

In answer Embry lifter her clear over the console to straddle his lap.

"Oooh, this is just how Natalie and Jack are in the movie."

Embry thrust his hand through Abbie's hair, tugging her face closer to his. "Did they talk the whole time too?"

Abbie's eyes widened and she shook her head, a sexy smile on her face. "No, they just..." She pressed her lips to Embry's instead of finishing her sentence.

Fire and lust shot through his veins and it took less than thirty seconds for them to be oblivious to everything in the world.


End file.
